The Call
by MissDevon
Summary: based on spoilers that John gets an important call. This goes byound it and explains why Nat wouldn't be with him, what Sonny might do to her and how Tomas/Lorenzo might become invovled. Jolie/JaSam/SkyeLo, with Jax/V, Micheal/Star John/Liz Brenda,


Based on spoiler: McBain gets an important call

London calling:

John smiled as he flipped opened his cell phone: "what's up?" he asked.

"Same old, same old," Natalie sighed on the other end of the phone. "How's the case going?"

"Not that great. Glad you and Liam aren't around for this one."

Natalie rolled her eyes on the other end of the line: "I can handle Corinthos if need be, wouldn't be the first time," she told him honestly.

"Please don't remind me," he pleaded. "I don't want to think of the danger you were in in those days."

"Fine. What would you like to talk about?" she asked teasingly.

"I'm not in a place to talk about _that_."

Natalie laughed: "Liam can't wait to see you. Neither can I. When can we come…"

"I don't want you here. It's too dangerous here. Corinthos will use you to get to me if he can, Natalie. I won't allow him too."

"I'm a grown woman and I carry a badge too, John. We're a team. I can handle myself. I'm the one who got Mitch wasn't I?" she shot back.

"Not going to let me live that down now are you?" he exhaled.

"I just thought it would be different this time. No more pushing each other away," she retorted, disappointment clear in her voice.

"I did too.  
I didn't expect Blair to call me and tell me that she and Todd faked Cole's death. Or that Cole got himself and Hope killed near where his uncle lived. One the same road as his aunt was killed, no less.  
Didn't expect us to have to clean up that mess and keep Star out of jail on an accessory charge while…"

"Making one stick to Todd," Natalie finished for him. "We did get all the medical staff he paid off and none has implicated Starr or Blair.  
Looks like he just showed up and she thought Irene had something to do with it and went with him. We pulled that off.  
I just… I miss you.

I know how much Cole meant to you, but… Liam and I are your family too, John…"

"And I want to know that you two are safe.  
That Sonny Corinthos can't get to you.  
You're safe in London with your brother and taking care of Jess right now.  
Please, Natalie, stay there and give me one less thing to worry about."

"Can I give you something to hold onto?  
Something to come back to us for?"

"Damnit Natalie, what are you up to?" John wondered.

"I was going to tell you when we saw each other.  
When I was in your arms, it was going to be my surprise to you.  
I had hoped to keep it for St. Patrick's Day, but then it passed without us being able to talk because of work and family and…  
well.. . I kinda hoped you'd figure it out when you saw me… I mean it has been a while and it's kinda hard not to miss in certain areas…"

"What are you trying to say, Natalie."

"You better get Corinthos soon. You're on a time line. Seven months. You don't finish in that time you miss the birth of your second child…."

"Natalie are you saying that…."

"Yes, John.  
You got me pregnant again. And this time, I think my Dad just might take a shotgun to you…" she laughed as she slumped into a nearby chair.

"That first night after…"

"Seems to be a habit with us, McBain," she teased. "You're ok, with this, aren't you? I mean we did say someday… or is it too soon?"

"No, it's… I just wish I was there to hold you and make every appointment. Love you and… just let me keep you safe by keeping you away from here."

"Fine. I'll stay in London- for now. But you better not miss the birth of baby number two, John. And you better be prepared to plan that wedding we were discussing before you got that phone call."

"You know you're not getting rid of me that easily, right?"

"Yeah. Got the bottle of crazy glue with the ring," Natalie teased as Liam fussed in the background. "Sounds like your son just woke up from his nap. Wanna talk to him?"

"Of course. Talking to you two is the best part of my day…"


End file.
